


A Different Scenario

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Now or Never [1]
Category: DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Jealousy, One Shot, Punishment, Reveal, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, I decided to reverse the scenario of the reveal with this one shot. I've never written it quite this way before, but we can all agree that Clark had tremendous fortitude to put up with Lois’s ‘blindness’ and for doing it for so long.  You have to wonder what his dreams must entail. That’s what sparked my interest in Evil!Superman.  You could also look at this as a prelude to 'Now or Never.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Scenario

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/Superman%20Returns/SR%20I%20Still%20believe/?action=view&current=SRpromo137097556-500.jpg)

**For the Superman Movieverse Pairings Challenge: Evil!Superman, Dream, Jealousy, Punish, Submit**

_A Different Scenario_

Clark didn’t normally experience exhaustion, but this was one of those nights when he could not wait to get home, remove the blood and dirt from his costume and collapse onto his bed. He had just finished a rescue of tornado victims in the South for several weeks without any rest. No matter if he lived to be a thousand, the sight of innocent victims succumbing to violent storms without enough warning would always send him into moods of depression and sadness.

Once all the victims had been accounted for, he returned home and after a very long hot shower until the water had turned cold, he collapsed into his bed and his mind immediately went to Lois and her continued inability to see him. His jaw clinched when he thought about her continued babbling about Superman and how wonderful he was, how magnificent, and how handsome. He groaned to himself as the thought of it made him ill sometimes to listen to it.

Clark ran his hands through his hair. He knew it was his own fault, but he just couldn’t seem to stay away from her and knowing that she was still attracted to Superman made him happy, jealous, turned on and depressed all at the same time. He then remembered her reaction to him on the plane. There was no mistaking it; it was still there. _What a mess! Maybe I should just reveal myself to her and let the pieces fall where they may. Would it even make a difference?_

And with that thought, Clark fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

~o~o~

_Somewhere in the midst of a dream, Clark found himself hovering outside of Lois and Richard’s house. He had returned to Earth only a few days earlier and he remembered hearing Lois say that she didn’t love him. The pain of those words still caused his eyes to water and his heart to constrict. Had she lied to her boyfriend? He intended to find out the truth one way or the other. He knew she was alone in the house because he had scanned it earlier listening to her goodnights over the phone with both Richard and Jason._

_He dropped down outside her bedroom window where he watched her get ready for bed. He was so turned on he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he had to know the truth. He tapped on the window._

_Startled, Lois grabbed her robe and held it over her heart as she approached the window. Only one person would be so bold as to do that, but why was he here?_

_“Superman?” She asked as she put on her robe and opened the window._

_“Lois.” He stated. “Can I come in? It’s important.”_

_“Is it Jason, is something wrong?”_

_Without answering her, he came inside her bedroom and looked her up and down. His x-ray vision refused to obey him as his eyes wandered over her curves. Lois was so shocked he would do that to her, that she pulled her robe closed and belted it. “Why are you here Superman? Jason is fine, isn’t he?”_

_“You know why I’m here. Why did you lie to your … live in boyfriend, pilot, horror-movie loving, international editor…?” Smirking, he stopped when Lois gasped and put her hand over her mouth._

_“You were listening to us?” Lois couldn’t believe he would do such a thing._

_He didn’t answer her but came closer. “I hear everything Lois, remember that.”_

_Lois gasped. “You should leave.” She turned her back to him and tried to leave the room, but Clark was too fast. He reached the door before she could open it, blocking her exit._

_“I’m not leaving until I get what I came for … the truth.”_

_Defiant, Lois crossed her arms and turned her back on him again, but Clark could hear her heart pounding, from fear or desire he wasn’t sure, but there was a way to find out. Lois heard a swishing sound from behind her. She turned back around and Clark was standing before her in nothing but his briefs and his erection was speaking to her._

_Her eyes were glued to his erection as her breath caught. Lois had lost her voice as she backed up not knowing what to think or say to this shocking turn of events._

_He came toward her and watched her closely. “Tell me you lied and then I’ll leave and I’ll never come back.”_

_“I … I ….” Lois couldn’t think. “I …I’m engaged.”_

_“So what just answer the question,” he demanded hating the thought of her being engaged to another man._

_The fire came back. “How dare you, get out of my house.”_

_Clark had enough of this. He wanted the truth. He grabbed her then and pulled her to him. “Tell me! Tell me now!”_

_“Let go of me!” Lois shouted at his face as she struggled to be free._

_Clark had no choice but to kiss her and he did._

_Lois continued to struggle for a second or two and then she groaned into his mouth._

_Clark wouldn’t let her get off that easily. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. “Say it.”_

_The fire was still there. “No, I won’t say it. You have no right, now let go of me.”_

_“I don’t think so,” he murmured then he picked her up and dropped her on the bed._

_“No, don’t do this, please don’t,” Lois begged but then she couldn’t pull her eyes away as he dropped his briefs and put his hand on his erection._

_He closed his eyes and groaned. “Tell me you don’t love me and don’t want me then I’ll leave.”_

_“We shouldn’t do this.” Lois begged but it was no use; she did want him as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his throbbing erection._

_Clark read her face perfectly then he fell on the bed and immediately ripped her robe and gown off her body. His hands were everywhere at once and Lois forgot how to breathe again as she pulled him to her and kissed him with all the love and affection she felt for him. The floodgates were opened and there was no stopping it now. They were both enthralled with the other and it had been so long for both of them._

_Lois moaned loudly then that Clark had to take her mouth in the deep kiss to keep her from waking the neighbors but he loved her responses to him. He knew she stilled loved him. He could feel it in her responses to him, in her groans and movements. Her hands were everywhere on his body too, in his hair, down his arms, on his chest and down his legs and touching that part of him that was so ready for them to join their bodies in love and commitment._

_He hovered over her then but withheld their joining for those three words. “Say it, say it now.”_

_“Oh, please, give it to me…”_

_He pulled back just a little._

_“I love you. I’ll always love you,” she finally admitted it and then she pulled his head down and kissed him hard. Clark came into her then with a smooth glide thrilling them both._

_He held still for a minute until she became accustomed to them being together like this. “I love you too Lois.” And then he began to move in and out of her body with smooth strokes and Lois perfectly matched his strokes in perfect sync like it wasn’t the first time for them. They were both so into each other, pleasing each other that they reached that crest together clutching each other close. Moans and sighs were heard for a few minutes as their bodies cooled and their breathing returned to normal._

_After a few moments, Clark pulled the covers over them. It was time to let the pieces fall where they may. “This isn’t the first time we’ve been together Lois.”_

_Lois shook her head still in a bit of daze unbelieving it. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."_

_He stroked her hair. “You could leave Richard and you, me and Jason could be a family,” he murmured but he hated the begging tone in his voice._

_“But I can’t. I can’t be Superman’s wife. It just wouldn’t work, so please … we shouldn’t even be discussing this.”_

_This was it. “I love you, Lois. I’ve loved you for so long and … you do know me, just look at me.”_

_She sat up on her elbow and looked at him, really looked at him. Her eyes wandered over his jawline, his mouth, his nose and even his hair fascinated her, but she just couldn’t seem to make the connection. “Maybe this will help,” he said then reached down, pulled his glasses from the suit compartment and put them on._

_Lois’s eyes widened. “Clark?”_

_He took them off. “It’s me Lois.”_

_“But, why didn’t you tell me when you first came back and why did you leave me, and why …” She couldn’t say anymore as her throat closed up. He took her into his arms holding her close._

_He pulled back after a moment and watched the play of emotions on her face, and then she touched his cheek as if she finally saw him. “Clark?” She asked again. “How could I have been so blind?” She shook her head and then she smiled at him, a smile so blinding that Clark had to blink as he couldn’t remember ever seeing that smile from her before._  
  
~o~o~

Clark suddenly awakened from his dream and refused to move so that the dream would stay with him and that he could remember. The dream would give him the courage to do what needed to be done.

 _Lois loves me, all of me!_  
  
~o~o~

The sun was up, so he got changed and headed to the office. When he arrived amazingly he and Lois were the only ones there because it was pretty early.

Lois looked to her left and watched as Clark approached her with a slight bounce to his step. She had to smile at him. He really was adorable, but then she remembered her dream from the night before. It was so strange. She and Clark were … dare she even think it? They were making love with such passion that she had to stop and dip her head so he wouldn’t see her blush, but he did.

“Lois, you’re blushing? What were you thinking just then?”

Lois tried to contain her smile but it just would not be held back as she slowly lifted her head and there it was again … that blinding smile that Clark would never forget!

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: Awww, now here’s my blinding smile. That was so much fun! I wanted Clark to go a little crazy, release that tension and show Lois how he really feels about her, and she showed her feelings as well. Tell me what you think! Reviews are love.


End file.
